In modern agricultural seeding operations, a tractor typically pulls a plurality of furrow cutting and seeding units across a field to plant multiple rows of seeds simultaneously. Each row unit is designed to open a seed furrow, deposit seeds within the seed furrow, and close the furrow around the seeds by moving the displaced dirt back into the furrow. A common furrow opener is a disc. A seed is typically supplied from a reservoir to a seed tube with an opening near the bottom of the disc. The seed tube is positioned adjacent the disc to drop the seed into the furrow.
An air seeder is commonly used in automated planting operations. The air seeder carries seed, fertilizer and possibly other chemicals in a reservoir in communication with a pneumatic conveyance system. The pneumatic conveyance system uses air flow at such a velocity that the seeds and/or fertilizer are entrained into the air stream and are thereby conveyed through the seed tube or other tubes. Metering mechanisms control the flow of seed and fertilizer through the pneumatic conveyance system to control the rate of application of seed and fertilizer to the ground.
Discs or openers are designed to move through the soil to open furrows for the placement of product such as seed, fertilizer, or other micro nutrients into the ground while creating as little disturbance as possible to the surrounding environment. It is desirable that a seed boot and disc are positioned closely adjacent each other to reduce the amount of debris that can come between them. Entry of dirt and other debris between the seed boot and disc can cause clogging that can prevent the disc from rotating as desired. Moreover, in case debris does enter a space between the seed boot and disc, it is beneficial to be able to clean the debris from the space.